The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to combustion systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling ignition sources utilized in such combustion systems.
Combustion-based systems, such as impulse cleaning systems, use the pressure of the hot combustion gases or resulting supersonic shock waves directed toward a surface to remove built-up deposits and/or debris from the surface.
It may be challenging to control certain aspects (e.g., energy output, frequency, etc.) of ignition events (e.g., an electrical spark) produced by an ignition source to achieve desired target combustion characteristics for a particular application. Accordingly, there exists a need for a technique for improving the control of ignition events associated with such combustion-based systems.